


Morning Of

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last sleepy morning in Casa de Padalecki before hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Of

**Author's Note:**

> _grant me a wish, just one more kiss_  
>  _oh baby, kiss me till the daylight's through_  
>  _these are days of make believe_  
>  _but there ain't nothing any fool can do_  
>  {david gray // last boat to america}  
> 

Eyes half-open, Jensen almost forgets where he is for a second until Jared snores next to him. He rubs his eyes swings his legs over the edge of the bed, yawns, stretches. Jared rolls over into the warm spot he just vacated. He looks over his shoulder, and brushes the hair away from Jared's temple. Jared smiles in his sleep. Jensen grabs his robe off the floor, stands up, and puts it on. It smells like Jared's bodywash. He smiles.

The kitchen is eerily quiet, even for this early in the morning when he's usually up and about. Maybe it's because most of their neighbors have gone home already, maybe it's because they moved that bird's nest yesterday, maybe it's because there were no huge, furry alarm clocks bounding into the bedroom this morning to jump on the bed and tell Daddy and Uncle Jensen that it's time for one of them to throw the ball and drink coffee while the other takes a shower or is it the other way around. Both Sadie and Harley are on their way to LA for the summer, in the back of Sandy's Jeep, and Jared's going to fly down and meet them there tonight.

Jensen sets up the coffee, one scoop stronger than usual, and roots around for those muffins they bought last week, hoping there's no mold on them yet. He finds them behind the cream cheese and they're just fine, so he grabs two for himself and sets the other two on the counter next to the microwave. Jared likes his breakfast soggy, but Jensen's not going to destroy perfectly good muffins if he can help it.

Jared comes out in his pajama bottoms (and nothing else) a half-hour later, and doesn't even seem to notice Jensen watching the news on the couch as he makes a beeline for the counter, heats up his muffins, and then practically soaks them in butter. He plops next to Jensen a minute later, kissing his shoulder, which prompts Jensen to turn to him finally. He's grinning sleepily, eyes half-lidded.

"Mornin'," Jensen drawls.

"Mornin' yourself," Jared drawls back, and then takes a bite out of one of his muffin halves.

Jensen turns back to the TV, shaking his head bemusedly.

"Wha?" Jared says through a quarter-muffin.

Jensen looks at him again. "Just--gonna miss you, dude."

Jared swallows and shrugs one shoulder. "'S only a coupla weeks. You'll survive."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jensen says, but he's not so sure.

Jared looks down, the grin slowly melting off his face. "Gonna miss you, too," he mutters, and after a moment of reflection, attacks one of his remaining two muffin halves.

Jensen snorts, thinking maybe he won't miss everything about him. He sets his plate on the coffee table, puts his feet up and his hands behind his head, and closes his eyes. Jared sets his down a moment later. Jensen opens one eye at the sound, just in time to see Jared's arm stretching out behind him and across the back of the couch. He takes his feet down and scoots over so his head can rest on Jared's chest if he so wishes (which he does, and how). He sets the remote on Jared's thigh. "You pick," he says.

Jared doesn't respond, so Jensen looks back and up at him and, for no reason other than to wipe that smirky grin off his face, kisses him, darting his tongue out for just a moment to say _I'm sleepy and my neck hurts but I want to make sure you know I love you_ , and he tastes the butter on his lips.

"I feel my cholesterol going up just from kissing you," he says when he pulls away, grinning despite himself.

Jared rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'm gonna make you watch nature documentaries all day."

"It's you that doesn't like those, remember?" Jensen teases.

"...shush," Jared mutters, and puts on National Geographic anyway.

Jensen glances at the clock next to the TV: _9:30_ it says in big red digits. "Your flight's at eight, right?" If they were on set, he'd say they had less than twelve hours, but they're not, so he doesn't.

"Mmmhmm," Jared says, pretending to be enthralled by lizards with blue tongues, but Jensen can tell he's spacing out.

"And you're packed?"

"Yes, Mom," Jared says sarcastically.

Jensen lightly elbows him in the ribcage. Jared recoils playfully.

"Well, good," Jensen says. He settles back into the warm space against Jared's side, and suddenly tonight feels very, very far away.


End file.
